Love is strength
by Pandaarmy
Summary: AU/ Regina and Henry fell through a portal when Regina freed him from Pan's camp. They are landing in FTL and meet Robin Hood. Regina and Robin are bonding quite fast but will others let them have their happy ending or try to destroy it? Will Regina and Henry find the charmings again? Outlaw Queen :)
1. Chapter 1

**I get all these ideas before I go to bed and just need to write them:) Hope you like this outlaw queen vic:)**

"We need to hurry!",Henry shouted and Regina ran as fast as she could. Suddenly the ground under them broke away and they fell into a green maelstrom. Both lost consciousness when they arrived at their new destination. Regina who had fallen as first softened Henry's downfall with her body. They woke up a few hours later in the evening when they heard people. Regina opened her eyes and looked at her little boy. "Henry?",she whispered and he woke up.

They locked eyes. "Where are we, Mom?",he asked her and she shrugged. "I don't know but we have to get away from here.",she said and they stood up. "Who are you?",suddenly a voice boomed behind them and they turned around to it. A group of homeless looking men stood in front of them and Regina pushed Henry behind herself. "I don't know how this could be in your interest.",Regina said and slowly walked backwards. Henry every time behind her back. "I'm scared, Mom.",he whispered. "I will get us out of this.",she whispered back.

"Just tell me and you and your boy won't be harmed.",the man said and drew his weapon. Another group came to them. Led by a woman who directly charged at Regina. "You evil bitch!",she screamed and knocked Regina down who flung her against a tree. Quickly she got up again. "Who is that Alex?",the man asked the woman. "The Evil Queen Regina!",Alex answered angrily and tried to attack her another time.

Regina put up a protection wall and then pushed Henry to the bushes. "Run.",she whispered and they ran. But soon Henry couldn't run anymore. His asthma coming to surface. They stopped shortly and hid behind a tree where Regina softly helped him with magic. "It will be alright. I promise.",she whispered and he could breath regularly again. They slid down to a parallel path and ran again until they heard behind of them horses galloping. Henry ran in front of Regina who tried her best not to slip but eventually she slipped and suddenly fell down the slope.

"Mom!" ,Henry screamed and quickly slid after her but got caught by two strong hands. "Let me go!" Henry trashed and kicked as hard as possible but the hands just turned him around and flung him over a shoulder. His mother laid unconscious on the ground of a path. Men gathering around her. "Mom!",he screamed desperately and finally succeeded in kicking in the captor's balls. He got down and ran to his mother. "Please… Mom…",Henry sobbed and hugged her body.

The man tried to grab him again when another person stopped him. "Let him, Little John.",the other man said and Little John looked at him. "But Robin… that's the Evil Queen… he is in danger.",he answered. Robin shook his head. "No. I watched her. She is protecting him. She doesn't mean harm to him.",Robin said and looked down to them. Henry looked up to them. "Help her… please.",he begged and Robin nodded. He picked up Regina and slowly started to carry her to their camp. The other following him hesitantly.

Robin was shocked when he felt how light Regina was. She hardly weight anything in his arms and you could clearly see it in her face that she was underweight. He saw one of her hands ,resting against his chest, which was bony and her veins could be easily seen. He also could feel her ribs through her clothes and then he looked at Henry. He seemed a bit healthier than his mother but it looked like he had lost some weight over the weeks or days.

Henry walked by his side and looked in his mother's unconscious face. "Will she be okay?",Henry asked Robin who nodded. "She isn't harmed seriously. We'll clean the gash on her forehead and then she'll be fine.",Robin answered softly. "What is your name, young man?" "Henry… Henry Mills.",he answered. "Wait… if you are Henry Mills… then why aren't you together with your dad?",he asked him. "My father is dead.",Henry said. "Your father's name. Is it Neal?",Robin asked and Henry nodded.

"Well then, young man, I can tell you that your father is still alive… but I thought you were in Neverland." "We were. But mom and I got sucked into a portal when we tried to flee from Pan.",Henry explained and Robin nodded slowly. They arrived in the camp and Robin softly laid Regina down on the ground. The men looked at her warily. Henry kneeled next to her and stroked her face.

Robin got a cloth and a bowl with water and softly started to clean the gash. Regina awoke through the water in her face and blinked a few times. She tried to sit up but was pressed down again. Finally she could see again and she pushed Robin on his back before she ripped his dagger out of it's holster and held it against his throat. "Mom! Stop.",Henry said and Regina turned to him. Relief all over her face.

She looked back down to Robin but didn't release her hold. "He is helping us, Mom. He doesn't want to hurt us.",Henry said and Regina raised an eyebrow at Robin. She heard bows being pulled. "Put the dagger down, Mom… or they'll kill you." "Are you really helping us?",Regina asked Robin and he nodded. He liked her already even with her past. She put the dagger away from his throat and held it to him. He sat up so that their chests were almost touching and took the dagger again.

She crawled off from him and Henry quickly hugged her. "I need to make sure that you are safe.",she said and he nodded. "I know, Mom. I love you." "I love you too, Henry.",she whispered and the others put their weapons down. Robin smiled. "So, after we discussed that. How about some food?",he said and Regina looked to him and then back to Henry who seemed delighted. "We would love some.",she said and pulled Henry tighter against her. Robin took two bowls and put some soup in led them into a huge tent where he gave them the soup and both gratefully 'ate' it.

"Thank you….",Regina started and waited for his name. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Robin Hood.",Robin introduced himself. "Well… you probably know who I am…",she said and Robin nodded. "Good. Than I don't have to tell you that I will kill you if my boy get harmed." "Yes. But I don't harm little boys.",he answered and a 4 year-old boy entered the tent and ran to him. "Dad!",he squealed and hugged Robin.

Robin saw Regina's warm smile when Roland had bolted to him and hugged him. "Well. That is calming.",she said and looked to Henry. Roland walked to Regina and sat down on her lap without a second thought. All the three of them, Henry,Regina and Robin, looked at Roland surprised. "I'm Roland.",he said with a grin and she smiled back. "I'm Regina.",she answered. "And that's my son Henry." Roland looked over to Henry and giggled. "Hi Henry." "Hello, Roland.",he answered and looked to his mother questionably who looked as confused as him.

"Will you be my new mommy?",Roland asked Regina who was caught completely off guard. "Well, Roland… I don't even know your father. Don't you think that it is a bit too early?",she asked him softly and Robin breathed out relieved. Regina looked up to him with an amused smile. Robin grinned back at her and she leaned close to Roland's ear and whispered something to him. Roland giggled, stood up and then tried to tackle his father. Robin let himself fall down on the ground and Regina quickly was by Roland's side and pinned Robin's hands above his head.

"Henry, I think Roland needs your help.",she said giggling when Roland started tickling Robin who laughed and locked eyes with Regina. Henry quickly was by her side. He was a bit uncomfortable but seeing his normally cold mother laughing so easily and helping little Roland without second thoughts helped him to easy up and he started helping Roland tickling.

"Meanies.",Robin said laughing and looked to the two boys who looked rather amused at him. "Hey! No one who wants to get this beautiful woman down of me so I can pay her back?" Both seemed to think about it and Regina fake gasped. "Don't even think about it.",she said with a grin and Henry carefully tackled her on her back and tickled her. She expected Robin to pin her down but he laid next to her. Their faces not far apart. On him sat Roland, tickling him too. "Looks like we are both trapped.",she said to him and smiled nervously. He nodded laughing and they locked eyes again.

After a few more minutes Henry started yawning. "Where can he sleep?",she asked Robin quietly. "In the bed. I will arrange two extra beds for us.",he answered and Regina nodded. "Should I tuck both…" "Yes, please.",Robin said and they smiled at each other. Regina nodded and scooped up Roland in her arms and wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulder. "Time for bed, sweethearts.",she said and both groaned. "Do we have to?" "Yes. It's past your bedtimes, young men." She put Roland down on his small 'bed' and pulled the covers over him softly. She placed his stuffed animal in his arms and he was fast asleep.

Then she put Henry to bed. He looked at her a bit nervous. "You will stay here, right?",he asked and she nodded. "I didn't risked my life to leave you alone now.",she said with an assuring smile and kissed his head. "I love you, Mom." "I love you too, Henry.",she covered him tighter and then stood up. "I'll be just outside helping Robin to get the things for our beds.",she told him and he nodded before he fell asleep too. She chuckled when she heard his snoring and left the tent just to collide with Robin.

"Oh,I'm sorry. I was on my way to you.",Regina said and he smiled at her. He placed a blanket and pillow in her arms and then ushered her to enter the tent again. "I can give you clothes to change.",he told her when he pulled out two thin mattress which added together were as thick as one normal one. She helped him and then put her things on it. They sat down and he offered her a green tunic and brown pants which seemed to be familiar to his. Regina took them slowly and folded them before she put them next to her. "I will put them on tomorrow.",she said and he nodded.

She watched him taking off his own tunic and saw his nicely shaped torso underneath and suddenly his tattoo on his right wrist. "Is…is that a popular tattoo?",she asked him and he shook his head. "No… sadly I'm the only one now who has it. Everyone else was killed… I think when I was 18." "And you are now?",she asked him. "Well, if you count the 28 years to that where I didn't aged than it was 46 years ago.",he told her and she counted. He was the man Tinkerbell had showed her 44 years ago. There was no doubt.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?",he asked her and she shook her head. "Uh…I saw a man with it once… he was the crush of one of my friends.",she lied quickly and Robin nodded smiling. He knew that she was lying. She sighed and then quickly changed from her blouse into the tunic.

"Why are you trusting me with your son?",she asked when they had settled down on their 'beds'. They were facing each other and there was just a small amount of space between their 'beds'. "Because you fight for your son like a panda.",he said and Regina raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Well, Panda is definitely new.",she answered and both chuckled. "So… ehm… you and Neal?",he asked her and she looked at him rather confused. "What is with us?",she asked. "Well…are you two still together or what is with this Emma he desperately tries to find?",Robin asked her a bit bluntly.

"Wait… you think Neal and I are or were an item?",she asked him and he nodded. "Well, we aren't and never were but why would you think that?" "Because you are Henry's mother and Neal his father?" "Firstly how do you even know Neal and Emma? And secondly… I'm his adopted mother… unfortunately I adopted the grandson of my archenemy… not that I love him less. I love him more than anything but if he wouldn't be related to them he would still love me like all these years before…",Regina said defeated and Robin smiled softly at her and brushed her hair behind her ear again. She smiled shyly.

"Neal was here and with my help he got to Neverland. But Henry already told me that he at least didn't saw him." "My group neither. Pan probably got him. My concern wasn't for Neal. I was there to rescue my son and I did it. Now I just have to find a way to bring Henry home and save his idiotic family…",Regina answered and Robin squeezed her hand softly. "I'll help you." She smiled softly at him and closed her eyes then.

Robin watched her a bit more until she opened her eyes again and grinned. "Sleep. I'm an annoying woman if I haven't slept and you staring at me makes sleeping difficult.",she said and he grinned too. "Sorry… you are just… beautiful.",he answered and she gasped softly. She blushed. "You aren't that bad yourself.",she said and he sighed relieved. "No relationship?",he asked her. "Who would be insane enough to have a relationship with the Evil Queen, my dear?",she asked back. "A brave man.",he answered and then pressed their lips together.

She softly kissed him back and sighed contently. It was a long time since someone had kissed her willingly. He leaned over her with his naked hairless chest and softly cupped her cheeks. His hand slowly slid down her body, feeling every bit of the woman underneath him. She noted that he was a skilled kisser and she pulled him a bit closer before they needed to part for air. They locked eyes like they had done the whole evening.

Softly she pushed him back on his mattress. "It's… not the right time, right now.",she said and turned away from him. He watched her with mixed feelings. She hadn't said that there wouldn't be anything ever. She just said that there wouldn't be anything at the moment. With that he fell asleep.

**TBC…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**wohay:D I'm updating a few stories:D**

When Robin woke up again Regina was laying half on top of him. She had snuggled close to him during the night. He smiled. "I definitely could get used to this.",he thought and ran his hand over her hip and side. She squirmed a bit and he froze slightly. Regina sighed and wrapped a leg around his. He felt his cock harden and quickly he tried to calm himself down. He couldn't get aroused when she was on the edge of waking up. He cursed in his thoughts when he felt how she slowly woke up and pretended to be asleep.

Regina lifted her head disorientated before she felt the warm body under her. She looked down and saw Robin laying there. Her gaze traveled further down and she saw how she had wrapped herself around him and his tent. She was a bit surprised. "_Either he is completely hard or he still can be bigger than he already is..."_ "_Regina... stop thinking like that! He is your savior...__You didn't wanted to bed Emma although she saved you too..."_ _"Fine but he has the tattoo and he kissed me..."_ _"Everyone who falls in love with you__ dies..."_, she argued with herself in her mind. She laid her head back down on his chest and listened to his heart.

She should stay away from him. For his and his son's safety. When she felt him moving she quickly moved off of him and sat up. He turned to her and looked at her questionably. "Good morning.",he said and she looked at her hands. "Good morning.",she answered and he pulled her back down. She tried to keep her distance but he just pulled her closer until she laid against him once again. He caressed her cheek. "What's troubling you?",he asked her and she sighed. "Everyone I like ends up dead... I can't let that happen to you... you have a son... it's better if we stay away from each other.",she said and tried once again to get away from him but he rolled her onto her back and trapped her beneath him.

She looked up to him afraid and covered her breasts and stomach protectively with her hands. "I won't take advantage of you. I just want to stop you from moving away.",he said. "Why don't you just try?" "Because the last time I tried I killed my own mother!",Regina said loudly and directly flinched when she realized that she had overstepped. Or so she thought. Somehow she felt transported back to the days where the king would take her without thinking much about her pain. She gasped when Robin softly touched her cheek.

"You won't get me killed. I promise...",he said but she shook her head. "Snow promised me too and I lost two important people...",she whispered and was silenced when he kissed her softly. She loved his lips and hesitantly kissed him back. He slowly laid down on her but kept his weight on his arms so she wouldn't feel as trapped as she was. He had seen her flinch and the panicked look in her eyes before she dove into a memory. "Are you alright?",he asked her softly when he rested his forehead against hers. She looked deep into his eyes. "Yes... but I still think it is a bad idea...",she said and he sighed. "But why? Why don't you give yourself a chance for happiness?",he asked her.

"Because I don't belong here... because you don't belong to the Evil Queen..." "There is more to it than that... you were lying when we talked about my tattoo. You know me longer than yesterday, don't you? Something important connect us with the tattoo... what is it?",he asked her and she looked away. She started crying. He stroked her cheek. "I... sorry, Regina... but... but even if I know you just since yesterday... I just don't want to lose you...",he whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Tink said I ruined your life... I ruined your life 44 years ago..." He was confused and sat up. She quickly broke free and scrambled on her feet.

He stood up too and pulled her against him. "Stop... please stop...",she cried and he cupped her cheek. "44 years ago I met my first wife... how could you have ruined my life back than?" "Maybe because you met her and not me?",Regina answered and he looked shocked and angry at the same time. "I was really happy with her... until she was killed.",he hissed. He grabbed her wrists. "Tell me." He scared the hell out of her. She just couldn't get out of her Leopold nightmare which mixed with the reality.

"Stop. You are hurting me.",she whimpered and tried to pull herself free. He saw how the nightmare completely took over and he quickly let go of her. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned away. "I...I'm sorry, Regina...I didn't wanted to hurt you. Please forgive me.",she slowly came back from her memory and wiped her tears. After a few minutes she turned back to him. "Sorry... I was... trapped...",she said and he stepped back to her and cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have pushed you into this situation.",he answered and she sighed.

"A fairy... told me 44 years ago that she can find me another soulmate... and than... she found you... but I couldn't let go of my anger... and chose revenge over something between us...",she said silently while she turned away once again. He gasped. "I...I was still too deep hurt through the lost of my first true love... Daniel... I just wasn't ready for another love... and when I finally was able to search at least for love... I was already the Evil Queen... I found no other way than casting the curse... and I finally did something right... but I just don't think that I deserve anything else than Henry... and the last thing I deserve is you...",she said and felt his arms around her waist and than his body against her back.

"I think it was the right decision. I didn't get over my first wife for a long time too but I don't regret my son. You shouldn't too. And I'm glad that we meet now. Maybe earlier would be nicer but now is great too, Regina. Hell, you are always in my mind although we know each other not even a day.",he said and turned her once again. She was skeptic. He caressed her cheek before he pulled her in for a slow sensual kiss. "Robin... I won't be here for long... I will go away soon. My home is there where my son is. And neither can you expect of me to leave my son nor can I expect of you to leave your men. It's just not fair.",she said and he shrugged.

"Maybe this realm will be better than the Enchanted Forest." "No, Robin. I won't allow you that. I won't allow you to throw your life away just because you are foolish enough to fall for me. You don't even know me!",she said and they heard someone waking up. They stepped apart. "Regina...",he tried again but she shook her head. "No. I won't let it happen that I ruin your life a second time. Stay here. Where your son has your men, his friends and his home. Not where your son will have nothing because you are together with the Evil Queen. I'm hated there. And I don't have doubts that they would bully my son too if he wouldn't live with his real family...",she said and her voice faltered. She tried to keep her tears at bay.

He tried to pull her back in his arms when suddenly Henry stood in front of him and pushed him a step back. "Leave my mother alone.",he hissed and Regina looked at him relieved. "It's alright, my little prince." "No it's not... you are in pain... and I know that I'm fault too but I also know that I can't take back what I've done. Neither can you but you are trying to be better and I want you to know that I see and appreciate that, mom. And I don't want him to hurt you more than you already are.",he said and she pulled him in her arms. "I love you, Henry, my little prince.",she whispered in his ear and he smiled softly. "I love you too, Mom. You aren't evil. Not anymore."

Robin looked down. "I-I will leave you two alone and get some food.",he said and both nodded. He walked out and Henry sighed. "Mom? Do you like him?",he asked her with a raised eyebrow and Regina blushed slightly. "Even if I do. I won't leave you. For no man on the world. And I can't expect of him to leave his men all alone just to come back with us to Storybrooke... Roland would hate it there and they would be unhappy because everyone hate me there.",she answered and Henry saw the sadness. "Maybe not. You saved them." "But I also brought them into the mess, Henry..." "But you've changed. You were ready to sacrifice yourself for them. He may be an idiot but don't deny yourself a chance of happiness."

"God. You sound like your grandparents.",Regina said with a light chuckle and a tear running down her cheek. He wiped it away. "You raised me like that.",he answered and she sighed. "Touché. But really, Henry. I can't want that from him. What if we would break up? He would be in a strange world without his men." "You are soul mates, Mom. You won't break up." "I don't even know him.",Regina argued. "You are just too scared to let him in.",he answered. "Yes, maybe I am but every time I let someone in I got hurt... I just want to be happy, Henry... I can't stand another loss... I don't think that I can handle it anymore..",she said and sighed.

"Don't you know how much I wished that I could get to know him? To get to know what I missed when I left the day I was supposed to fall in love with him? I want to but I won't put myself first because of a man. Your safety is my priority and you aren't safe until you are back in Storybrooke." "But why don't you return than?" "Because I won't ever leave you alone. I will always be there for you, Henry.",he sighed. "Than we will stay here until we convinced you to take him with us to Storybrooke." "That won't happen, Henry.",she argued.

"Grow yourself some balls, mom.",he said and crossed his arms while she gasped. "Where did you get that from?" "Hook. But don't change the subject." She sighed and sat down on the bed. "You think it's worth? I mean... there won't be a coming back from that...",she said and he sat down next to her. "Maybe... we stay here for a few days... one or two weeks and than we decide?",he asked her. He knew how uncomfortable his mother was. She looked to him and nodded than. "Ok.",she answered. She could play that game although she had no intention of taking Robin and Roland with them. She wouldn't ruin their lives because she was selfish.

**TBC...? **

**Was it a bit rushed? :/**


End file.
